Game in the dark
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally, Trish, Austin and Dez play 'Truth or Dare' at Sonic Boom. What will happen?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Game in the dark**

**Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish hang out at Sonic Boom on a Saturday night. The store is not open since Lester Dawson is away on one of his conventions...again and he told Ally that she didn't have to keep the store open so she could have some time off and be with her friends instead.**

"Dude, try this cool guitar." says Dez as he hands Austin a neon-green sparkle Flying V electric guitar with a black pickguard and white Celtic inlay on the fretboard.

"Thanks, Dez-man." says Austin as he hook up the guitar to Ally's small practice-amp and start to play an alternative version of a soft song titled 'Magical Mist' that Ally wrote a few days ago.

Suddenly the room goes dark, the sound of Austin's guitar disappear and Dez scream like a scared 5 year old girl.

"What's goin' on?" says Trish.

"It's just the stupid power-generator again. That happen once a month. Some sort of glitch I think. We should have power back online about 5 hours from now." says Ally in a calm mature tone.

"Play something, Austin. Music might cheer us all up." says Dez.

"Sorry, I can't. Get a brain, man! The power is offline. Electric guitars run on electricity. That's why they are called electric guitars, not none-electric. Get it...? It's not rocket-science." says Austin in a manly tone.

"I'll get the flash-light..." says Ally as she grab the big heavy-duty one from behind the counter and turn it on.

"What are we gonna do?" says Trish.

"Let's go up in the practice-room." says Ally. "It's less like a horror-movie up there. Dez don't have to feel so scared and such."

The 4 friends head up to the practice-room.

"Let's play 'T or D'...!" says Ally.

"Okey." says Austin with a smile. His smile can't really be seen in the dark, but he smile anyway.

"Trish? Dez?" says Ally.

"I'm on." says Dez. "That might help me to calm down and get cool again."

"I'm on too." says Trish.

"Nice. I go first." says Ally with confidence. "Dez, truth or dare?"

"Truth." says Dez in a clearly shy tone.

"Wimp! Yohooo!" says both Ally and Trish in teasing melodic tone.

"Just ask me..." says Dez.

"Have you ever seen a naked girl, like 'lady-parts' and all of it, Dez?" says Ally.

"No, unfortunately not..." says Dez.

"Dez, has never seen a nude chick!" says Trish with a small laugh.

"Whatever, Trish! Austin, truth or dare?" says Dez.

"Dare, cuz Austin Moon's not a wimp." says Austin in a clear strong tone.

"Okey! Dude, I dare you to kiss Ally...and a real kiss with tongue and everything." says Dez.

"Easy!" says Austin as he turn to Ally and put his hands on her shoulders and give her a hot sexy kiss that make Ally blush.

"Wow!" is all that Ally can think of to say when Austin remove his lips from her lips.

"Holy Molly!" says Dez surprised. "I didn't think you'd do it."

"Trish, truth or dare?" says Austin.

"Dare." says Trish.

"I dare you to...let me think..." says Austin. "Oh, now I know. Run to at least 6 of the stores you've worked at, wearin' only bra and panties and shoes."

"No way in hell, mr Moon!" says Trish.

"Fine, then you have to tell us if you've ever watched porn." says Austin.

"Eh...a few times..." says Trish.

"I knew she had." says Dez to Austin.

"High five, dude!" says Austin as he try to give Dez a high five, but it's dark so he hit Dez in the forehead instead.

"Hey, that kinda hurt...!" says Dez out loud.

"Sorry..." says Austin.

"Ally, truth or dare?" says Trish.

"Tru...eh, no. Dare!" says Ally.

"I dare you to eat some of these soft cream-candies, Ally." says Trish as she hands Ally a small bag of cream-candy that she just found under the table.

"Like total eeewww! Those have been there for almost a month since our Star Wars movie-night." says Ally, not happy about eating old candy.

"Okey, then you have to...thrust a flute up your ass and move it around in there 3 times." says Trish as she giggle a little.

"Even worse! C'mon, T...you're supposed to be my BFF. I eat one old cream-candy instead." says Ally as she force one piece of month-old cream-candy down into her mouth.

"Too bad." says Trish.

"In your weird dreams, Trish!" says Ally. "I'll get you back right now. Trish, truth or dare?"

"Dare...no wait, truth." says Trish.

"Too late, T. You picked dare." says Ally as she laugh a little.

"Fine!" says Trish.

"I dare you to...rub your vagina with a big crayon in the light of the flash-light." says Ally to Trish.

"I'll..." says Trish. "Do it."

Trish grab the biggest crayon she can find. It's the size of a medium hot dog.

Ally grab the flash-light and aim it towards her BFF.

Trish pull off her baggy sweatpants and push her panties to the side and start to rub her vagina with the big crayon.

"Nice!" says Ally with teasing sarcasm.

"Dez, truth or dare?" says Trish as she throw the big green crayon into a nearby trashcan and put her purple pants back on.

"Truth." says Dez.

"Dez is a big childish wimp!" says Trish with a laugh.

"No, I'm not!" says Dez in a slightly angry tone.

"Okey, do you sleep naked or in jammies?" says Trish to Dez.

"In boxers and a t-shirt, actually." says Dez.

"If you say so..." says Trish as she roll her eyes.

"Ally, truth or dare?" says Dez.

"Well, after what happened last time, I'm gonna go with truth." says Ally.

"Do you still play with dolls, Ally?" says Dez.

"No, I don't." says Ally in a calm mature tone.

"Okey." says Dez.

"Austin, truth or dare?" says Ally.

"Dare." says Austin.

"Austin, I dare you to call miss Hawkins, our Science-teacher and say that you have a big fat scar on your balls and ask her to come over and look at it." says Ally.

"Oh no, Ally D. I won't do that." says Austin.

"Then tell us what you wear when you sleep. Jammies? Nothing?" says Ally.

"I'm man enough to admit that I usually sleep naked." says Austin.

"Sweet!" says Ally. "A guy should sleep naked."

"Dez, truth or dare?" says Austin.

"Pick dare!" says Ally.

"Okey...dare." says Dez.

"Dez, I dare you to kiss Trish." says Austin.

"No, thanks!" says Dez.

"Then you have to...lick the bottom of those dirty boots over there." says Austin to Dez.

Dez walk over to the pair of dirty old boots over by the closet. He grab one of them and lick the bottom of it. Only 4 seconds later he run out to the bathroom to throw up.

When he return, Ally, Austin and Trish laugh at him.

"How did the bottom of my dirty old boots taste, dude?" says Austin, trying to sound serious even though he's laughing out loud.

"Like crap." says Dez.

"Okey." says Austin.

"Trish, truth or dare?" says Dez.

"Dare." says Trish.

"Trish, I dare you to thrust a finger up your own ass and then suck on that finger." says Dez.

"Oh no! Why the fuck did I go with dare?" says Trish.

"Are you gonna do it...?" says Dez.

"No!" says Trish.

"Then you have to..." begins Dez.

"Send an e-mail to your stupid cousin Roberto and tell him that you wanna touch his fat penis." says Ally and Austin.

"Never!" says Trish as she leave. "I'm goin' home now. Bye! See ya tomorrow!"

"Trish is a wimp!" sings Austin and Ally.

Dez just begin to laugh.

Suddenly the light goes back on.

"Oh, seems like we have electricity again." says Ally with a cute friendly smile. "End of the game. It was totally fun, in my opinion. OMG of top-level."

**The End.**


End file.
